


【澳耀】直至黎明

by PUD_SUDENG



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUD_SUDENG/pseuds/PUD_SUDENG





	【澳耀】直至黎明

【直到黎明】

每到这种时候，王耀就觉得恨他。

他们被逼到了教堂前广场的中央，背靠着一座巨大的圣十字架大理石雕像。今夜的月光很薄，薄的就像艾文神父行凶作恶时的遮羞布，一扯就掉，轻飘飘得像个笑话。王耀无意识地向后撤着步子，直到他差点被不高的石台台阶绊倒。他转过头。十数米高的十字架就那样简单直接地插在他眼前，不过一只手臂的距离，灰白灰白的，像他臆想中巨人坟头的墓碑。  
他突然愣住了。仿佛全世界就只剩下这一隅供他活命。泥潭一般的天空俯冲向他的面颊，两旁的楼房连同正对面的大教堂都长了脚似的逼近过来，背后的十字架更是睁开了一双冰冷的眼睛，居高临下地俯视着他，是上帝无声的质问。方寸之间，氧气稀薄——这可能是他的错觉——然而他却是真实地开始喘不过气。

他们已退无可退。保护屏障像一个梦幻的肥皂泡，交替着极光般美丽的颜色。以王耀为中心的百米开外，围着上百名身着教袍的圣职者。他们拿着枪和银弹，戴着十字架和圣水，将自己隐没于阴影之中，蠢蠢欲动。

王濠镜坚持不了多久了。  
连续七个月未曾吸食鲜血的饥饿感，再加上手臂和腰腹各中的一枚银弹，即使是目前唯一苏醒着的三代血族，经过这噩梦般的半个夜晚也该到了气数将尽的时候。王耀被护在他的身后，思考着吸血鬼是否还存有痛觉。他虽然不知道王濠镜此刻的神情，却能看到他黑袍下的手臂在微微颤抖，发冷似的，暗红色的血液顺着那玉一般的手指滴落下来，不过几分钟的时间，已然聚了一滩。  
然而他仍在强忍着、固执地护在自己身前。未受伤的那条臂膀直挺挺地抬着，五指向前张开，目不斜视，对着不远处呈围攻之势的教徒，张开了一层细密的保护网。阴冷的夜风带着丝丝缕缕血腥味，撩过他的发梢，掀动他的衣角。一米八五的身高，屹立不倒，像一座无法翻越的高山。

每到这种时候，王耀就觉得恨他。  
恨他的同时，又无法克制地爱他。  
他想激烈地拥抱他，亲吻他，与他做爱，做到地老天荒。又想撕碎他、搅乱他，扳过他的脸、让他转过头来，看着自己，只能看着自己，在他温柔的目光里将他啃噬干净，融入骨血。  
他对他又爱又恨，欲生欲死，不上不下，不休不止。

他令他疯狂。

王耀的唇角渐渐绽开一个笑，虽然他自己都不知道为何发笑。他忽然放松下来，后退两步，全身卸了劲儿、一下子靠在那石头做的庞然大物上。冰凉的温度瞬间钢刀般刺入骨髓，激得他头皮发麻。他却忍不住扬起下巴，将头也靠在那上面，对着天空喘息，睁着眼睛喘息，像条搁浅濒死的鱼那样喘息。  
他早就料到会有这么一天。所以对即将到来的事情一点也不惊慌。  
捡到王濠镜那年，他不过十五岁。心脏先天患有疾病的东方少年，清瘦得像清晨第一缕越过教堂顶尖的阳光，细胳膊细腿，晃晃荡荡地穿着过于宽大的教袍，带着倔强的自尊，拿着扫把一下下地清扫着学校的院落，换来每日的一碗浓汤和两个面包。  
那个时候的王濠镜还与普通人无异。乖巧、可爱，喜欢默默跟在他身后。面包分给他一个、浓汤分给他半碗，他还要趁自己不注意的时候再退回来些，脸红着怯怯地说让自己多吃一点。那个时候，他还可以像正常的孩子一样吃东西、长个儿、奔跑在阳光下。  
他与他其实差不多大，左右不过四岁。带王濠镜回家的那个雨夜，这个小孩儿还比他矮一头，等到三年后王耀成年，王濠镜却已经长得与他一般高了。王濠镜成长的很快，快得有些不正常，然而当时的王耀对此并未察觉。  
王耀觉得他们是相依为命的关系。相依为命是什么意思呢？就是两条搁浅的鱼面对面躺在被太阳暴晒的沙滩上，睁大着眼睛看着对方，明明自顾不暇，却仍在用最后的一丝力气拼命地向对方吐着泡沫，希望对方能活的更久一点。  
这个比喻是什么时候想到的呢？  
是那个不知重复过多少次的雨夜。王耀的身体又一次被狠狠地撞击在了修道院小教堂的侧墙上，随后便破抹布一样跌落下来滚到地上。雨越下越大、越下越大，像是谁在嚎啕大哭，停不下来。他感到头疼，好似谁故意用银针在他额角的伤口处拨弄，血液流的太快要将血管撑炸。他的身上到处都是青紫色的淤青，破烂不堪的白色教袍和泥泞搅和在一起，早已没了那圣洁的颜色。几个穿着神学院校服模样的学生幸灾乐祸地说站在几步远的地方，对着他们指指点点、窃窃私语。  
这早就不是他们第一次被聚众欺凌了。他们总喜欢挑在这种无人知晓的、雨水能够洗刷一切物证的夜晚。  
而他想保护的那个人，就倒在他的身边。一双莹绿色的双眸，透明而哀伤地望着自己，雨水将他的头发拧成一缕一缕，粘在脸上，像蜿蜒的小蛇。他和他，同样的破败不堪、同样的伤痕累累。暴雨在他们面前的空场上爆裂开来，溅起一朵朵混着泥土的水花。这让王耀突然想起了集市上小贩摊前装了一箩筐的死鱼，一条条的尸体堆叠着，睁大着眼望着天空，无能为力、一动不动，还散发着一股令人作呕的腥臭。  
王耀将自己放在哥哥的位置上。  
即使他羸弱、患有疾病、全身最大的力气不过提起一桶擦地板的水，然而在面对王濠镜的时候，他却要比寒冬暴雪时的松树还要坚韧。他骨子里有多不服输，他自己比谁都清楚。于是他便顶着那些疼痛，一点点撑起身体，直至缓缓地扶着墙又站了起来。  
耳边的雨声越来越大，雨水顺着他的面颊流下。  
在那些人不可置信的目光中，他笑得傲慢极了。

我是哥哥。王耀想。

直到他满十八岁的那一年。那个夜。他们在门禁时间过了之后，悄悄地翻过神学校的围栏，像父母睡下后独自开始探险的小孩那般兴奋，奔跑上山，躺在山顶的草坪上看星星。  
王耀躺在地上。已经与他一般高的王濠镜躺在他的身边。星空仿佛就贴在他们脸上，他们被世上最为明亮的钻石环绕着、拥抱着，草地温柔地支撑起他们的重量，茸茸的触感，像鸭子新生的绒毛。  
王濠镜突然翻身，下个瞬间便遮住了他的全部星光。王耀有些惊讶地睁开眼看向伏在他身上的王濠镜——少年的脸庞和温润的线条。他只说了一句话。  
“我与您一般高了。”  
那个时候的王耀还不明白这是什么意思。  
却清晰地感到胸口不知哪里停跳了一秒，有什么要破土而出。他不敢往下想。

他觉得王濠镜看他的眼神有些太过温柔，太过哀伤。他不懂那是什么意思。  
而爱上王濠镜则是很久之后的事情了。又一个三年，王濠镜在突然的某一天开始吃的越来越少，开始惧怕阳光，他以更加惊人的速度生长着，身材变得颀长挺拔，容貌变得精致英俊，直到长成十八岁的模样。仅仅一年的时间，他便不再吃人类的食物，也不再在阳光下行走了。

王耀将一切看在眼里。他知道他变成了什么。  
一个吸血鬼。一个来自地狱的亡灵。即使他从未杀过任何一个人，他也从双眸转红的那一瞬间开始，戴上了被称为原罪的枷锁。  
王濠镜第一次渴血的时候，是一个月光霜白的夜晚。他像一只受伤的小兽，无助地将自己藏在屋子的角落里。双臂抱膝，脸埋在阴影里，瑟瑟发抖。王耀拿着面包推门进来的时候，看见他猛地抬起脸向他看了一秒，随后又骤然将脸掩在臂弯里。然而王耀却没能错过那一双血色的眼瞳和灰白色的獠牙。  
王濠镜颤抖得更厉害了。他最不想让他看到自己的这幅样子。他害怕、慌张极了。泪水将教袍打湿。他渴极了、饿极了，然而他却不想吸任何人的血，像是有着某种心理洁癖，饿到要死了却还固执地挑三拣四。  
直到王耀走进屋，走到他身边。温热的手掌，轻轻抚上他的脸颊，将他的脸抬起来，拭去他的眼泪，将他揽入怀中。那一瞬间，王濠镜无法抑制地闻到芳香。芳香。像伊甸园的苹果，又像驶向天际的诺亚方舟。

他们两个都对结局心知肚明。

王濠镜早就不再需要他的保护了。他也早已不再需要王濠镜的被保护了。  
他们开始在另一个层面上需要彼此。

共犯。  
是共犯。谁都逃脱不了干系。

明明伤痛已过，王耀却始终无法忘记那些被殴打到只能滚在泥水里的夜晚。它们成为他最沉重的心魔，他最幽深的梦魇。它们令他开始做噩梦。噩梦又令他开始有了欲望。不是害怕不是痛苦，而是不甘，而是——恨。  
他想复仇。却不知道想向谁复仇。向那些欺凌自己的圣职者？还是，向自己这颗脆弱的心脏？

他开始渴望极端。明明知道已经无人可以再伤害自己，他却渴望着受伤，渴望着“转化”。  
而唯一一个能够“伤害”他的人，却将他保护在一个棉花堆砌的世界里。在这个世界里，最大的撞击重不过他那破碎不堪的心跳。  
王濠镜手握着那把脆弱的钥匙，又掌控着他每一次的呼吸和每一次跳动在神经上的痛觉。  
不给他永生，也不许他死亡。

王濠镜是霸道的。强势的。  
王耀想。

而自己则是狡猾的。

他想起了他们第一次，也是唯一一次做爱的时候。是自己开的头。他看着王濠镜那漂亮的脸庞，仿佛受到了撒旦的诱惑，下意识地倾身上前，吻上那人的眼睫，他墨绿色的双眸，吻上他的唇，他的胸膛。他的胸膛冰冷得一如自己此刻背靠的大理石雕像。

天上不知何时开始飘起了小雨，那薄薄的一层月光最终也消失不见。王耀看着仍站在自己面前的背影。不可抑制地又回想起那个夜晚，自己在这衣袍下的脊背上留下了多少红痕。

他突然有些情难自禁。

想到这里王耀将身体的重心从石像上移到双脚上，他走上前去，从背后抱上王濠镜的腰。  
第一次做爱的时候，王濠镜是很温柔的，像是对待他最最宝贵的东西。王耀却不满足，记忆中他自己死死攥着王濠镜的头发，像是泄愤，又像是承受不住，咬着牙对他嘶吼：“快一点！再快一点！”像尖刀一般锋利的话，他脱口而出，恶狠狠地，“你没吃饭么！？”  
但其实那已经很快了。也已经很重了。  
他像是要捣入自己的灵魂里，赤裸裸地拥抱自己、亲吻自己。  
然而王耀却觉得不够。太不够了！  
他渴望他能再快一点，再重一点！把自己撞坏！撞得破碎稀烂！像瓷器砸向地面、鸡蛋冲向岩石。  
他渴望那种力度。  
他甚至希望就死在那一刻。

那不是爱。

“您不爱我。”  
说着这句话的时候，王濠镜也是这副表情。他抿着嘴撑在自己身上，凌乱的发丝像是黑鸦的羽毛，挡住了他的眼睛，一片朦胧中王耀看不见他的表情，只能感受到他一下一下在自己身体里冲撞的力度。然而泪水，或是汗水，又或是别的什么，就那样一滴、一滴地落在自己身上，带着堪比熔岩的温度，像是控诉，像是质问，就那样，一滴一滴地透过皮肤，将王耀的灵魂灼伤。  
王耀突然失了兴致。  
这感觉就像是自己一厢情愿。就像是自己在强奸他。  
他不爽么？  
王耀感受着体内的、不属于他的那一部分——他是爽的。  
——然而他却在厌弃这种感觉。

王濠镜从那以后就不再和他做爱了。就像从第一次尝到自己的血液之后，王濠镜就不再在自己主动将脖颈袒露出来之时，袒露他自己的面容。他从来都紧闭着双眼，不让王耀看到他的眸色，仿佛那样，他就还可以与他的先生一样，还能是个正常的人。

王耀圈住王濠镜腰背的手臂在渐渐收紧，他将自己整个人都贴在王濠镜的背上。王濠镜却没有回头。王耀知道，他不敢回头，也不能回头，此刻支撑保护屏撑不破碎已经耗尽了他所有的注意力。

王耀知道他在想什么。  
王濠镜的身体一如以往的冰凉——那不是活人的温度。

王濠镜害怕。害怕自己也变得和他一样。

想到这里，他又不由自主地低笑出声。王耀轻轻踮起脚尖，伸长脖颈，闭上双眸，将唇贴上王濠镜的耳垂，在他耳边说了三个字。像风的低喃细语，转瞬消逝无痕。

“……你。”

王濠镜却清楚地听到了。

刹那间，王耀被一股强劲的蛮力狠狠地压靠在了那座大理石十字架雕像上。  
刚才还背对着他的人此刻与他胸膛贴着胸膛，鼻尖对着鼻尖。呼吸交融间，王耀抑制不住地咧开了嘴角。他喜欢看王濠镜这个模样，因为他的一句话，甚至几个字而方寸大乱。面上虽然还是一片冷淡，攥着自己肩膀的手指却像铁钩一般锋利。他慌乱极了。王耀知道。甚至无法保持以往那温柔的性情，去顾虑自己会不会痛、会不会受伤。  
王耀觉得自己现在像是一块案板上的肉，被王濠镜死死地按住，身体像是要被他挤压到身后的石像之中，后背痛极了、肩膀痛极了、心脏痛极了，而自己却甘之如饴，愿意任他宰割。

真是疯了。

“先生，你说什么？”王濠镜紧紧地盯着他，那双祖母绿的眸子微微眯起，映着鸦黑的夜色，狂风席地、风雨欲来。身边的空气都开始震颤，王耀知道王濠镜的心弦在剧烈地颤动，他在动摇，理智被搅个天翻地覆，仅仅是因为自己的三个字。

——这令他愈发愉悦起来。

“转化我。”王耀轻巧地说着。语气轻柔得像是蝴蝶的触须、蒲公英的绒毛。甚至还是带着笑意的。

王耀是狡猾的。

王濠镜心神剧颤。  
他连最后一丝平静的表情都无法再做，冷淡的假面被王耀轻描淡写地撕了个粉碎，感情开始像森林大火一般燃烧，熊熊不止，理智却如坠冰窖，冰冷而剧痛。他感到自己的面部肌肉在微微抽动着，攥着王耀肩膀的手指不由自主地失了力气。全身都失了力气。只能眼睁睁地看着王耀缓缓抬起双手将自己抱入怀中，一步就迈过自己那固守十年的防线。

王耀看见他的双眸开始从祖母绿慢慢转红，变成蔷薇花的颜色，变成罂粟的颜色，变成鲜血的颜色，明亮的红，透亮的红。  
这是王耀第二次见到一双红眸的王濠镜。像白兔的赤眸，隐藏在黑夜中，纯洁而妖冶，善良而危险。

太美了。

他不由自主地叹道。

王濠镜将他紧紧扎入怀中——就如他所料想的那样——王耀微勾着嘴角，献祭一般将自己的脖颈再次送到他口中。

这一刻终于——

王耀抬头望向天空。

他感到他嘴唇的接近，带来一阵战栗。獠牙显露，吻上肌肤。

他抱着他的力度明明那么大，大得就像要将他碾碎磨烂、融入骨血。然而他落下的吻又是那么轻柔。像蝴蝶停在花瓣上，又像泡沫飘散在轻风里。那么梦幻，那么温存。王耀甚至都感受不到疼痛。

就像他们的初夜一样。

王濠镜的力度始终缓有余地。除了强硬地进入到他身体中之外，其余一切都那么小心翼翼。

王耀感到一滴一滴的眼泪从王濠镜的眼眶中流下，划过颈部的创口，流入领口，到达锁骨。就像他们的初夜。

怎么回事？

自从他们选择背弃上帝的那一刻起，他们同时就应该已经背弃了所有这一切脆弱的、善良的、无用的、美好的东西了。  
都说眼泪使用血液做成的。  
地狱的亡灵也会流泪么？  
以血液为生的血族也会有眼泪么？

他们早已失去了那一声声的、脆弱的心跳。  
也不再拥有那一股股的，温热的鲜血。

那这些眼泪从何而来？

这些温热的液体，打在王耀愈渐冰冷的皮肤上。

王耀动了动嘴唇。却发不出一丝声响。  
王濠镜，你这些眼泪从何而来？  
是从灵魂里流出来的么？

他突然就明白了王濠镜的那些感情。他一直无法理解的、甚至心怀怨怼的那些顾虑。  
所有的一切、一切的疑问都有了答案。  
他看懂了王濠镜站在阴影里，看着自己顶着七月阳光浇向日葵的眼神。看懂了王濠镜渴血到宁愿咬伤手臂也不愿靠近自己时的倔强。看懂了他们唯一一次做爱时他紧皱的眉头、他的不愿睁眼、他绷紧的脊背。看懂了在每次自己心脏病发作，胸口绞痛不已而冲他一声声地大吼“转变我！”时他低头沉默不语的隐忍和紧攥成拳的双手。

那些过往就带着这样撕心裂肺的力道蜂拥而上，将他瞬间拉入再无日光的黎明。

是他亲手毁了王濠镜最最宝贵的东西。

回忆犹如走马灯一般闪现，王耀在一片耀目的白光之中感到自己仿佛拥有了一切，却又什么都抓不住。顷刻之间，天地颠倒，日月昏沉。红色的月亮沉到海底，苍天巨木连根拔起，海水暴雨般砸向天空，云层大雪般压入地底。泥土尘埃，狂卷入天，魑魅魍魉，随风游走。  
岁月、生命、常青藤、黎明、暗夜、落地钟，一切的一切都变成血红色、都染上了血液的芳香。  
那是地狱的入口。

他开始口渴。喉咙干得发疼，像吞了一块烧红的木炭。却又不管不顾地想要尖叫想要燃烧想要变成灰烬。不对，他已经在燃烧。每一寸皮肤都被火舌舔舐着，每一根末梢神经都在焦灼着、切割着，承受着毒液修复身体机能而带来的剧痛。  
他的心跳在不知哪一个瞬间停止，血液从此变成死水一滩。他在死亡。王耀明确地感受到了这一点。死亡的同时却又在走向永生。  
走向一个又一个漫无边际的夜。  
一直以来因为疾病而强支撑着跳动的那颗脆弱的心脏，在骤然猛跳了数十下之后，在某一瞬间归为平静，像是被冰雪留在了冬天的幼兔，再睁不开眼睛。  
他感到修复。每一个细胞都在变得强劲，手脚变得不再枯瘦，脸颊也变得圆润。

他感受到了力量。

就在此刻，他又想起了被人欺侮时候的屈辱。他想到了自己为了保护王濠镜奋力上前，却被人一脚踹到了墙角的痛楚。那么痛！那么疼！肋骨都断了几根。他想起了那个时候王濠镜哀伤的双眸。他想起了自己手指扣进泥地的不甘心！他想起了人生而不平等，他想起了王濠镜的原罪。

上帝的使者在上帝的眼皮底下犯罪。而上帝又去了哪里！？他去哪了！！！

王濠镜咬着自己脖颈的力度在渐渐消失，他终于因为失血过多而要陷入昏迷。王耀皱着眉，紧闭着眼。王濠镜明明没有开口，他却听到有人在他耳畔轻声细语：

“你愿意么？”

是地狱的入口。

“我愿意！”  
“我愿意！！”  
“我愿意！！！”

去他妈的疾病！去他妈的人类！去他妈的生命！去他妈的天堂！

FUCK OFF ALL THESE THINGS！！！

他要成为鬼！他要成为厉鬼！！要成为撒旦的使徒！！！

初拥渐渐完成，王濠镜轻抖着眼皮闭上了双眸，泪痕仍停留在他的脸上。保护屏障因为没有他的支撑而渐渐消散，屏障之外的神职人员却不敢轻举妄动。一时间广场上安静无比，乌鸦成群地振翅高飞，带起一大片泛着火星的灰烬。

力量涌上来的那一瞬间，王耀紧紧接住了王濠镜脱力下滑的身躯，并将他轻柔地安置在了十字架雕像的底下。他轻轻抚过王濠镜的面颊，和面颊上为他而流的泪水。他将他凌乱的发丝往头后梳了梳，又轻柔地吻上他的额头。

他突然觉得这样的王濠镜性感到不行。

随着被无限增大的五感而来的是被无限增大的欲望。

“怎么办。”他抵着王濠镜的额头问，“你令我想疯狂地和你做爱。”

“想让你狠狠进入我，不再有那些顾虑，用力贯穿我，带给我所有的快感和疼痛。”

王濠镜的睫毛轻颤，没有动也没有睁开双眼，只是从那未闭紧的眼眸中又落下了几颗眼泪，还未划到脖颈就被王耀悉数吻去了。

他最终还是走到了这一步。亲手将他的先生推入黑暗，亲手剥夺了他死亡的权力。

他像是痛苦到极致，嘴唇不由自主地颤抖，一句话也说不出来。

圣职者们握紧了手枪，紧紧对着圣十字架雕像下的那两人，目光一瞬不瞬地盯着，如履薄冰地靠近。他们看着王耀将王濠镜放置在雕像的下面，看着他缓缓站起了身子，看着他转过身来，看着他的黑发骤然长长、挣脱发带飘舞在夜风中，像黑蝶翅膀的纹路，看着他带着飞蛾扑火时未燃烧殆尽的半边翅膀，凛然站立在硕大的一轮红月底下。

罂粟破土而出，蔷薇吐露花蕊。

他睁开了血红色的双目。


End file.
